


Regrets in Blue

by BiffElderberry



Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Soulmates, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Do you have any regrets?” Thor asked.It was the sort of thing one asked at the end, he supposed. Here they were after all the fighting, all the backstabbing, all the hoping his brother would do the right thing. Stranded. No Bifrost to bring them home. No ship. No signs of intelligent life form anywhere.“Hmm?” Loki hummed. “You mean like do I regret constantly trying to steal your throne, taking over Midgard- Actually I do regret the Grandmaster, but just a bit. Oh, and the horse, but that was more of a surprise. Overall, though, no. Not many regrets.”





	Regrets in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!!

“Do you have any regrets?” Thor asked.

It was the sort of thing one asked at the end, he supposed. Here they were after all the fighting, all the backstabbing, all the hoping his brother would do the right thing. Stranded. No Bifrost to bring them home. No ship. No signs of intelligent life form anywhere.

“Hmm?” Loki hummed. “You mean like do I regret constantly trying to steal your throne, taking over Midgard- Actually I do regret the Grandmaster, but just a bit. Oh, and the horse, but that was more of a surprise. Overall, though, no. Not many regrets.”

“Not even-”

“Just spit it out,” Loki sighed.

“Not even the soulmate thing?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Loki replied, looking Thor dead in the eye. That was how Thor knew he was lying.

Thor stood, hitching his thumb in the top of his pants and pulling them down just enough to show the word “Loki” scrawled across his hip.

“I assume you must have a matching one,” Thor replied, settling back on the ground in their vast expanse of nothingness. “Though I’ve never managed to see it.”

“And you’ve been looking?” Loki snickered. Thor glared at him. “You’re right, you wouldn’t have seen it. I don’t keep it on this form.”

Loki’s pale skin tone faded to blue, his natural Jotunn form. He lifted the hem of his tunic, showing “Thor” scribbled across his side.

“How long have you know?” Thor asked.

“Not as long as you have,” Loki bit back.

“I was waiting for you-” Thor sighed. “I thought maybe you weren’t ready.”

“I didn’t know, not until right before Odin banished you.” There were so many words unspoken. From then on, they hadn’t been friends. Not even tentative allies. “I guess I do have one regret.”

Thor leaned forward, into Loki’s space. It may be too late for them to build a life together, but they could have this now.

Suddenly, Loki stood up, walking away from Thor.

“Where are you going?” Thor called, scrambling to his feet.

“I’m going to find a way home,” Loki replied. “I have so much more to do now, starting with you.”


End file.
